El día que los conocí, amigos
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Remus John Lupin esta en la ventana observando el cielo, mientras recuerda a sus amigos. Mientras piensa que, valió la pena ser egoísta y, a pesar de su licantropía, conservar a esos nuevos amigos. .::Oneshot, Remus PoV, dedicado a mi mejor amiga::.


_**Negación:** No... ni Remus Lupin, ni Sirius Black, ni Lily Evans, ni nadie nombrado aca me pertenece. Eceptuando a cierto chico llamado James Potter que es total, pura y exclusivamente MÍO. -es solo para aclarar las cosas-. Esto es sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla... los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká -soy-una-rubia-mala-y-adinerada-y-me-la-banco... bla, bla, bla._

**Aclaraciones del fic**, lo que aparece en _Cursiva_... son situaciones que sucedieron en tiempo pasado sin orden cronológico. Es durante Deathly Hallows, adviertó por los spoilers porque yo sufrí con libros anteriores eso de no haberlo leído en seguida.

Fic hecho exclusivamente para mi mejor amiga y mi hermana de corazón. Hoy cumplimos dos años de habernos conocido, el 02-03-06, día que no imagine que iba a encontrar a una amiga que me pueda entender y pueda ser todo lo que ella es para mí. Fue inesperado y ahora lo agradezco de corazón. Porque ella es mi _AMIGA_, pero por sobre todas las cosas es mi _HERMANA_, con un año, un mes y un día de diferencia.

Dedicado a vos y para vos, mi cielito lindo.

* * *

**El día que los conocí... amigos**

La luna nueva se hallaba imponente, confundiendo su propia oscuridad con la del negro cielo en el que se encontraba, no se veía pero el sabía que estaba ahí, porque siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Su ausencia de brillo e inmensidad hacía brillar a las millones de estrellas que se encontraban regadas en el infinito firmamento.

Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

Hacía dos horas que su esposa se había dormido, él la había estado observando por unos minutos, como su pecho –junto con su panza de ochos meses- subía y bajaba lentamente y el único sonido de la habitación era su tranquila respiración. Remus la arropó y besó su mejilla dulcemente. Salió de allí y fue hacia la pequeña biblioteca de la casa de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Le gustaba ese lugar, no sabía porque pero le recordaba a la sala común de Hogwarts.

Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y volvió a observar el cielo de esa fría noche de finales de Febrero. Agradeciéndole al cielo porque la fecha estipulada para el nacimiento de su hijo no era en época de luna llena, según se lo había dicho Poppy, tendría que agradecerle de por vida por todo lo que esa mujer hizo por ellos y por él especialmente.

Era su tercera taza de chocolate de esa noche, y estaba seguro que pronto habría una cuarta. No podía dormir, nunca fue de dormir mucho, pero hacía dos días que no dormía bien… bueno, a decir verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía. Desde que empezó la segunda guerra, hace dos años y ocho meses, cuando se lo arrebataron a él, al único amigo que le quedaba. Desde que finalizó la primera guerra, hace diecisiete años y tres meses, cuando él y ella se fueron de su vida. Desde que desconfiaba de un amigo, hace dieciocho años y cinco meses, cuando él comenzó a actuar extraño.

Remus terminó su chocolate de un solo trago, tratando de ahogar las penas en lo que siempre había sido su deliciosa obsesión.

Hacía dos días que empezó a pensar en ellos con mucha más frecuencia de lo normal, capaz es que se había puesto melancólico porque faltaba poco para el nacimiento de su primogénito y siempre soñó que ese momento sería compartido con sus amigos; o tal vez era el hecho de que intuía -sabía- que faltaba poco… que la batalla final sería pronto y el se jugaría todo por ellos, Tonks, su hijo y Harry.

Ni siquiera Merlín sabía lo mucho que los necesitaba, siempre pensó que el sería el primero en marcharse, luego Peter, después James. Sirius viviría mucho, mucho tiempo, porque el era la vida en pinta. Remus sonrió y miró a la estrella que lo representaba, Sirio brillaba como nunca esa noche.

Ese día era 25 de febrero y su mente se remontaba a tantos días especiales. Recordó que un 25 de febrero de 973 sus amigos habían descubierto su licantropía, y había pensado –esa tarde- que iba a ser el peor día de su vida, hasta que cinco minutos después comprendió que sería uno de los más maravilloso… porque tenía amigos. Amigos verdaderos… que no lo abandonaron y tampoco lo harían.

Luchó contra unas pequeñas lagrimas en vano, rodaron por su mejilla y cayeron en ese suéter viejo, raído y apolillado que le había tejido Lily en su etapa de "puedo hacerlo todo" de su embarazo y había tejido miles de prendas al modo muggle.

_- ¡Lily no hace falta que sigas con esto! – la reprendió su esposo que estaba vestido con un __pulóver, un gorro y una bufanda. – Ni siquiera hace frío._

_- Mira Potter, si me casé contigo no fue para que cuestionaras mis excelentes cualidades como tejedora o como y cuando puedo ponerlos en práctica._

_- Pero piensa en el bebé. – dijo Remus_

_- Pienso en el bebé¿Por qué te crees que paso horas tejiéndole ropita?_

_- Por eso, piensa en el bebé que querrá enfrentar un hipógrifo a que vestir toda esa montaña de ropa. – señaló Sirius a un montículo que el llegaba a la cintura. Lily lo miró ceñuda, y luego sonrió. Los extrañaba al estar allí sin poder moverse por su extremadamente grande barriga. – Además¿Por qué lo haces al modo muggle? Con magia terminarías más rápido y quedarían mejor._

_- Porque así vale más el esfuerzo. – sonrió Lily._

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Sirius se quedó callado, y encima… pensando. James logró sacarlo de su trance tirándole unas medias de lana que tenía al lado, Sirius le respondió… y así una gran pelea de prendas de lana comenzó Sirius y Remus contra James y Lily, quien a pesar de estar embarazada tenía mucha puntería.

Remus rió con una carcajada que le salió desde el corazón, no había recordado ese incidente y la manera en que terminaron riendo sin saber por qué. Extrañaba esas reuniones en la casa de James y Lily, extrañaba a Sirius con sus comentarios y frases que solo él podía decir, extrañaba a Peter, quien siempre –a pesar de todo- se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos. Los extrañaba. Le hubiera gustado que esas escenas se repitieran con él y Nymphadora, de verdad que le hubiera gustado.

Luego pensó en el pequeño Harry, bueno… ya era un hombre, pero para el siempre iba a ser el pequeño y tan ansiado Harry. El primer hijo de la nueva generación, nueva generación de merodeadores y seguramente el más malcriado de todos los que hubieran nacido. El pequeño Harry que era tan parecido a su padre, que le hizo ver lo patética y horrorosamente que estaba actuando cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre¿Cómo había dudado? Le había fallado a James, a Sirius y a Lily al pensar que el no era digno de tener un hijo. No era soberbia o narcisismo, era el hecho de que ellos lo hubieran maldecido día y noche si lo hubieran visto actuar así. Ellos le hubieran hecho entender de miles maneras que podía llegar a ser feliz, -como ya lo habían hecho varias veces- y que su "pequeño problema peludo" no importaba. Pero ahora solo había un pequeño problema, el estaba feliz de que su hijo este por venir, de que Dora lo ame y de poder compartirlo con ella, pero hubiera sido mucho más feliz, con sus amigos al lado. De eso no había duda.

Necesitaba más chocolate, lo apareció mágicamente con su varita y bebió de a poco. Pensar que el chocolate fue de gran ayuda en ese vínculo de amistad.

_- ¡Hey, Black! – dijo un niño de gafas, ojos café y pelo desordenado quien se encontraba en medio de la estación 9 ¾ despidiéndose de sus padres. El niño mencionado se dio vuelta asustado y luego volvió su mirada hacia delante, no había problema. Sus padres, o mejor dicho… su madre junto a Kreacher habían desaparecido en cuanto el puso su baúl en el suelo. No quería recibir una vociferadora __diciéndole que le habían prohibido hablar con los Potter, e incluso… una que otra maldición cuando regresara a casa en Navidad._

_- ¡Potter! Te dije que no me llames así. – le gritó al chico con pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él. _

_- Lo siento, no logro acostumbrarme a llamar a gente recién conocida por su nombre. – le contestó mientras le daba la mano, luego le presentó a sus padres quienes le dijeron que abordara porque se hacía tarde. Potter y Black comenzaron a caminar hacia el flamante expreso de Hogwarts. _

_- ¡Vamos, yo se que puedes llamarme Sirius! Y nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo._

_- Nos conocimos hace una semana en ese estúpido campamento que realiza el ministerio todos los años para que los hijos de magos se relacionen. _

_- Tenemos once años, eso… es mucho tiempo. Si, estúpido campamento. Es decir… ¿Dónde estaban las niñas? _

_- En otro bosque, cerca de por allí. Pero… no me digas que ya te gustan._

_- Claro que no James, es solo porque me gusta molestarlas. ¿Nunca le has prendido fuego a las puntas de sus tontas trenzas?_

_- No, no conozco muchas niñas de mi edad. ¿Es divertido?_

_- Pregúntaselo__ a mi prima Bellatrix. – rió Sirius y James rió junto con él._

_Un niño de expresión __tímida y con aspecto enfermizo los observó desde la ventana de su compartimiento. Ellos se conocían y ya se notaba que eran amigos. ¡Que suerte! Él no podría tener amigos, aunque nunca se enteraran de su secreto, simplemente le parecía imposible. El, un licántropo, un animal sediento de sangre y muerte¿con amigos? Era irremediablemente imposible y muy poco probable. Luego vio avanzar a una niña pelirroja muy bonita, junto con un niño de pelo grasiento y una pronunciada nariz, la nena estaba radiante con una gran sonrisa y el sonreía tímidamente pero sus ojos seguían negros e inexpresivos. Dio un mordisco a su barra de chocolate y no se dio cuenta cuando dos chicos entraban al compartimiento._

_- James hay alguien aquí. – le dijo a su amigo aunque bastante fuerte considerando que estaba al lado. – Hola¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?_

_Estuvo a punto de decirles que no… porque no quería ver su amistad fortaleciéndose mientras el se lamentaba de su problema. Pero nunca había sido de esa manera, el no era egoísta. _

_Remus asintió, mirando nuevamente por la ventana sin mirar nada en realidad y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a los dos niños. El de gafas dejo los baúles a un costado y se sentó en frente, le sonrió y lo saludo. Remus le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. Su mano que descansaba en su regazo con su barra de chocolate se vio interrumpida por otra mano que le arrebató su golosina, el de cabellos miel se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con unos increíbles ojos grises mirándolo de cerca. Se paralizó y luego reaccionó._

_- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_- Menos mal, creí que eras mudo. – le contestó sonriendo. – Me llamo Sirius Orión Black, apréndetelo porque si vamos a viajar juntos y ser amigos en el colegio no quiero que me llames moviendo la cabecita. – se sentó a su lado y mordió un poco de chocolate. – Este chocolate esta muy bueno¿De dónde es? – le preguntó como si nada._

_Remus lo miró perplejo, le estaba cargando. ¿Verdad? Así como así, de la nada, le dijo lo que le dijo y encima osa con comerse su chocolate._

_- Es muggle. – contestó el de pelo alborotado. - ¿No que si? Por cierto, yo soy James Potter, con que solo sepas que me llamo James me alcanza, no soy tan soberbio como esté. ¿Tu quién eres?_

_- Esté tiene nombre, Potter, y no soy soberbio. – siguió comiendo. _

_- Soy Remus Lupin, llámenme como quieran. Y no eres soberbio, eres egoísta, convídale a James un poco. – contestó Remus sin pensar en las palabras, solo salieron. James sonrió._

_- Algunos lo llaman egoísmo, yo lo llamo vida. – contestó sonriendo pero partiendo el chocolate que quedaba en tres partes iguales. – Lupin… tu nombre me suena. _

_Remus se paralizo, las noticias de que su padre había muerto por manos de un hombre lobo y su pequeño niño fue mordido vinieron a su mente. _

_- A mi también. – susurró James. _

_- ¡Ya sé! Remus John Lupin el niño que no se presentó al campamento juntos con dos Weasley. ¿Por qué no fuiste? Nos hubiéramos hecho amigos antes y ahora yo no tendría que compartir chocolate. – dijo Sirius con reproche. _

_Remus respiró aliviado y sonrió… había dicho amigos._

_- ¿Ustedes quieren ser mis amigos?_

_- Oye, aunque no lo creas no voy arrebatándole chocolates a la gente por ahí. Solo a la que creo que merezco la pena conocer._

_- Tiene razón a mi me sacó una rana de chocolate de mi mano en el campamento._

_- Bueno, no es que quería conocerte. Quería tu figurita, pero me caíste bien._

_- Gracias Black, siempre tan considerado._

_- Es mi encanto. _

_Lupin rió y luego comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa y especialmente de Hogwarts. Por una vez en su vida, iba a ser egoísta y querer conservar esos amigos._

El Lupin viejo rió también con lágrimas en los ojos, el día que los había conocido. No había sido normal, no lo había estado esperando, ni siquiera quería que pasara porque para él no se lo merecía. Pero ellos llegaron con sus sonrisas, sus secretos, sus gustos, sus criticas, sus defectos y sus virtudes, para hacerle saber que también tenía derecho a tener amigos, y para hacerlo plenamente feliz. Fueron muchas las cosas por las que pasaron, las cosas que no tenían en común y las peleas u ofensas que sucedieron, pero que importaba… eran amigos y eso no iba a cambiar ni en su tiempo ni en mil años. No iban a dejar se serlo porque uno fuera un hombre lobo, otro un exconvicto y otro un tonto enamorado. Ni tampoco porque ya no estuvieran juntos, porque la amistad de esos tres y cuatro también cuando se les unió Peter después. Era total y completamente eso, amistad… que supera toda y cada una de las barreras. Y luego uno comprende, no en ese momento, no el día en que los conoce sino mucho tiempo después, que son el tesoro mas preciado que la vida, Merlín y el destino… te pueden regalar.

Remus miró al cielo y pronunció las primeras palabras de esa noche:

**- Los amo amigos, y travesura realizada.

* * *

**

_TE AMO HERMANA, MUCHO._

Porque sos lo más especial que me pudo pasar y porque ahora en este momento estoy hablando con vos y me estoy riendo como nunca, y porque sos lo que más me alegra en todo el día. Y porque te adoro y porque sin vos no sería feliz. Porque sos mi vida, mi cielo y mi corazón, amiga.

**Ai shiteru Onesan.**

Reviews, por favor. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Psicópata enamorada de Jamie-pooh y Naruto-kun, _

_**Carli-chan**_


End file.
